


I'm not going anywhere

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x01 Filler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extra Malec Time, M/M, Mild affectionate sexual content - foreplay more like it, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Alec spends his first night with Magnus, after the time in Idris.(Just a little additional Malec scene for 3x01. There can never be enough Malec in one’s life.)





	I'm not going anywhere

It is the first night Alec spends at Magnus’ place again after his time away in Idris. Secretly glad that their arrival the previous night had been so late he had decided to remain at the institute, since the first meeting the next morning had been scheduled intensely early anyway.  
Glad, not because he had not wanted to see Magnus as soon as possible, but simply because now, that he has finished brushing his teeth and is sliding into bed next to his boyfriend he knows how to read the vulnerable gaze he is met with as Magnus lifts his eyes to meet his. Is saddened by it, but elated he is allowed to see it at all.  
Alec moves in for a soft press of lips that has Magnus exhale heavily, allowing himself to sink into the comforting body heat radiating of the man pulling him into his arms.  
“Magnus, I meant what I said earlier, I am not going anywhere.”  
Magnus nods his head, before burying himself whole against Alec. A heavy exhale precedes his words, “I know you meant it.”  
“But?”  
“But …,” Magnus reluctantly admits the thought tormenting him, “life does not always leave us a choice.” Magnus feels Alec’s embrace tighten around him, and he happily breathes his scent in deeply from where his head is buried against Alec’s naked chest.  
“How about this then,” Alec aims to reassure, “I choose you. And I promise to keep choosing you, us. As long as it is in my power.”  
“Alexander, you ….”  
“I can. I am. And if it is not in my power, if they make me leave,” Alec, caressing Magnus hair, drawing the warlock’s golden eyes into a meeting with his, adds, “I will always find my way back to you.”  
“Always?” Magnus smiles sadly, realism too ingrained in his every pore after all these centuries of living and losing, the distinct memory of pain too sharp.  
“Hey, I am trying to declare my undying love for you here.”  
“That is just the point, undying is not strictly speaking an accurate desc….” But Magnus words are swallowed whole by Alec’s hot and soft lips on his.  
Alec mumbling, “I’m here right now.”  
Magnus knowing how to read between the lines, and giving up on the distracting view beyond for now, pushes himself up the bed and Alec onto his back. The kiss pressing Alec’s head into the pillow, left hand burrowed in Alec’s hair, unmistakably heated.  
The moan slipping past Alec’s lips, followed by ragged pants as Magnus, kissing down Alec’s torso, murmurs against Alec’s skin, fingers already working on getting his PJ bottoms out of the path his moistened lips are trying to take, “You are not going anywhere?”  
“By the Angel, Magnus,” another moan, “play fair.”  
Magnus chuckles against the skin of Alec’s abdomen, kisses still tracing lower and lower, Alec panting above him now, their eyes connecting as Magnus looks up, “Say it again.”  
“I’m not going anywhere without you, ever.”  
Magnus does his best to buy into that fantasy that night, takes all the time in the world to take his shadowhunter apart.


End file.
